Kushina and the wish come true
by Turtle Buffalo
Summary: Kushina doesn't die when the attacks Kyubi, but is shot through time using the charka in Naruto's seal. One-shot
1. Kushina's wish

Kushina's POV

(Note: ...= silent time passing)

Minato finished the seal on Naruto, as I finished saying good-bye. I could felt my heart giving out, and I knew this was the end for me. All I could think about has how I wanted to be with Naruto. I wanted to be with him as he grows up and watch him surpass his father, this is the only thing I wish. Then, everything went black.

...

Suddenly, there was a pull on my sleeve.

...

I tried to open my eyes, but all I could do was groan.

...

In the background, I could hear some people talking. "Minato?" was all I managed to get out as I started to remember what had happened.

The Kyubi had attacked our village, and Minato was going to die sealing the Kyubi in Naruto. 'Naruto!' I forced myself to open my eyes. As I looked around, I noticed there were three fuzzy figures standing around me.

...

Slowly my vision cleared up and I could see properly now. When I look more closely at the three, I recognized Minato in a heartbeat. "Minato, where am I?" I said in a voice just above a whisper. Minato, who was talking to the other two men, turned his head and saw my eyes open. "Who is she?" He asked to a man that looked a little like Bee, this shocked me. Minato doesn't recognize me!

Then, Minato turned all the way around, I noticed something was off. Why was he wearing an orange jumpsuit? Then, it hit me. This has to be an Minato-clone from another dimension. Then Minato said something that almost tore a hole in my heart," What's your name? I'm Naruto." and I fainted.

...

I laid there for what felt like centuries, listening to the three men talking.

"What happened?" It sounded like Naruto.

"She's in shock right now, Naruto" This was probably the unknown man.

"She called me Minato, did she know him? Who is she?"

"She looks like Uzumaki Kushina, a leaf ninja, who died about 17 years ago."

"WHAT!? She died during the Kyubi attack, but she's a leaf ninja and an Uzumaki!

"Naruto, Where do you think you got the name Uzumaki from?" It sounded like Bee, but without his usual rapping.

"I don't know, I was told that I was named after the son of the fourth hokage who died during the Kyubi attack..." So he's not my son, Naruto's dead.

"...but then I found out I'm the fourth hokage's son and the Kyubi is sealed inside of me. So what does have to do with her?" Wait, he is Naruto. My Naruto, but he had no idea who I am? And for some time who Minato was!

"Naruto, Your parents went to great lengths to keep people from killing you. As Minato's son you had a large target on the back of your head, so you were given the name Uzumaki after your mother, Uzumaki Kushina"

I heard Naruto gasp faintly. I slowly pieced it all together. I have been gone for 17 years of his life and he didn't even know who I was. He was supposed to be the heroic son of the fourth hokage, but that didn't happen. So, did?

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone wants me to continue this, tell me. Please Review, this is my first fan-fiction.

I do not own any of the characters here.


	2. Naruto's wish

Naruto's POV (10 minutes before):

"Are you sure I can do this" I asked. It was unbelievable, I could harness the power of the Kyubi?! But to do it…stop thinking like that.

"Naruto, I'm sure you can do this." Yamato stated giving me a pat on the back. "Bee and I have full trust in you, and we will be standing next to you the full time. Right, B?" He finished with a smile.

"Yeah, fool ya fool." B stated still in his regular raping mood.

"OK, I'm ready. Let's get this party started!" I shouted. I followed B's instructions and sat down facing him. We fist pumped, and I found myself in the Kyubi's prison. I straightened my back and tried to look as tough as I could, knowing the Kyubi watching my every movement closely. Slowly, I made my way to the seal on the prison cell. The last time I had touched it, the fourth hokage appeared and I found out I was his son. I knew that he wouldn't appear again, because his chakra was gone.

Ever since meeting my dad, I had always wondered who my mum was. What happened to her? What she looked like? If she was sweet, tough, or both? I wish I had been able to meet my mom. With that thought, I ripped off the seal to the Kyubi's prison. But, something unexpected happened.

I felt a large power come rushing through the seal.

Suddenly, the seal latched itself back on the cell and I find myself sitting next to B again but this time with a woman laying next to us. She has red hair and a large tear in her shirt where I can see a odd scar.

"NARUTO! What did you do!?" Yamato shout from across the room, and he quickly ran over to us.

"I don't know, all I did was pull the seal off. Then boom, there is a girl sitting here. How is it my fault?" How can Yamato **not** know what happen, he watched the whole thing, right?

"Naruto, you were sitting there for 5 minutes perfectly fine. Then, all the sudden you were cloaked in a strange chakra that formed into her!" Yamato stated in almost a yell. He looked lat me like a bomb had dropped on me head.

B, who had just been watching, said in a usually bad rap, "Her eyes are open, and she may know what happen-ed."

I quickly turned my head and saw that she was indeed awake. She looks like she is trying to say something 'Minato' at me. I quickly asked B," Who is she?" B doesn't look like he's going to answer my question, so I turn around and asked, " What's your name? I'm Naruto." Then she fainted, what was that about? All I did was ask her a question and say my name!

"What happened?" I asked trying to see what was wrong with the girl.

"She's in shock right now, Naruto" Yamato said as he put his hand on my shoulder

I quickly remembered what I heard her faintly say,"She called me Minato, did she know him? Who is she?"

"She looks like Uzumaki Kushina, a leaf ninja, who died about 17 years ago." Yamato looked sad, how did he know her? Well, he did say she was a leaf ninja, but the Kyubi attack was also 17 years ago.

"WHAT!? She died during the Kyubi attack, but she's a leaf ninja and an Uzumaki!" I was even more confused. This girl was a Uzumaki and leaf ninja, why have I never heard of her.

"Naruto, Where do you think you got the name Uzumaki from?" B asked, surprising me with the lack of his usual rapping.

I hadn't a clue what he meant, most of my life I had been told about was a lie. So, I responded to his question with, "I don't know, I was told that I was named after the son of the fourth hokage who died during the Kyubi attack..."

"...but" I continued slowly." Then I found out I'm the fourth hokage's son and the Kyubi is sealed inside of me. So what does have to do with her?" I said pointing at the girl laying a few feet away.

B sighed and started by saying, "Naruto, Your parents went to great lengths to keep people from killing you. As Minato's son you had a large target on the back of your head, so..." **What? **But still who is she? B finally continued "you were given the name Uzumaki after your mother, Uzumaki Kushina"

I gasped faintly. I had a mother who was a ninja and a member of the leaf! Why hadn't Old Man hokage told me?

* * *

Author's note: I decided to continue (so far), but if I start getting bad reviews I will change over to writing a new story I thinking about now and stop this one. If you do want to read the other story, I'm writing it now (not publishing yet). It will be a Harry Potter story, but in this one the wizarding world thinks Harry died on that fateful night. Until, Harry stumbles into the Leaking Cauldron on a rainy night and meets Hagrid.

Disclaimer: zzz...zzz...Oh come on it didn't work :( . I thought if I went to sleep wish I owned Naruto then the next morning I would, but I still do not own Naruto.


	3. Wish Chakra?

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. With schools getting out my schedule goes crazy. Hope you like what I think is going to be my last chapter for Kushina and the wish come true.

* * *

Kyubi's POV

'Why is this boy even trying to control me?' I thought laying in the middle of my prison. 'Without me he's nothing' I sat and watched Naruto walk to the seal on the doors of my prison. 'So he really thinks he can defeat ME in a fight! This is hilarious!'

As soon as Naruto touched the seal, I know something is wrong. I can feel the chakra of one Uzumaki Kushina, pumping through my blood. 'This is impossible, Unless!?' Naruto pulled the seal of my door, and all the chakra came bursting out. 'What had the Fourth Hokage done!?'

The seal wrapped itself around the door before I could do anything. 'This was bad, VERY bad. No one have used that technique in over a 100 Centuries! If what I think is true, than the Fourth Hokage has just destroyed this world. He must have used Wish Chakra.'

"NARUTO! What did you do! room." I could hear yelling coming from outside.

"I don't know, all I did was pull the seal off. Then boom, there is a girl sitting here. How is it my fault?" 'Did Naruto not feel the power coming through the seal? Wait, Girl?"

"Naruto, you were sitting there for 5 minutes perfectly fine. Then, all the sudden you were cloaked in a strange chakra that formed into her!" 'The strange chakra must have been wish chakra, but who is the girl?'

The 8 tail host said in a bad rap, "Her eye is open, and she may know what happen-ed."

I quickly allowed myself to look through Naruto's eyes, and saw that she was indeed awake. She looks like someone I know, but I can't place it. Naruto asked ," Who is she?" 'That's what I would like to know.' Naruto not getting an answer asked the girl, " What's your name? I'm Naruto." Then she fainted, what was that about? 'Why do I feel like I should know her.'

"What happened?" Naruto sounded worried about the girl, 'Her being here could blow up the whole planet!'

"She's in shock right now, Naruto" 'No wonder, she just experienced a very deadly type of travel.

"She called me Minato, did she know him? Who is she?"'Minato… What how can I be so stupid, the chakra, the red hair, the look in her eyes. It has to be...'

"She looks like Uzumaki Kushina, a leaf ninja, who died about 17 years ago." 'It had to be Kushina, who else would the Fourth Hokage us Wish Chakra on, but on his wife.'

"WHAT!? She died during the Kyubi attack, but she's a leaf ninja and an Uzumaki." 'Like that would stop anything from happening!'

"Naruto, Where do you think you got the name Uzumaki from?" 'Of Course, Naruto should know where he got the name from. He's not THAT stupid!'

Naruto's reply confused me more that why I couldn't recognize Kushina. "I don't know, I was told that I was named after the son of the fourth hokage who died during the Kyubi attack..."

"...but. Then I found out I'm the fourth hokage's son and the Kyubi is sealed inside of me. So what does have to do with her?" 'You really are an idiot, aren't you Naruto."

"Naruto, Your parents went to great lengths to keep people from killing you. As Minato's son you had a large target on the back of your head, so you were given the name Uzumaki after your mother, Uzumaki Kushina" 'Who let that evil madara take control of me!'

If it's true that the Fourth Hokage used Wish Chakra on a 'Uzumaki' seal to bring Kushina back. He must not have known that by doing so he released the Vesi (A power created by the Uzumake clan)!

* * *

Author's 2nd note: Hope you liked the end. If anyone would like take the story and write more go ahead.


End file.
